Wampir
by Yuno G
Summary: Convertido en un monstruo, sin saber que hacer, Natsu corre por las calles en busca de ayuda, temiendo que lo maten. Cuando encuentra a alguien como él siente como todos sus problemas se disipan. Lucy era un hibrido, huyó de casa para salvarse de una tragedia, no queria saber nada de Wampirs, pero tampoco esperó encontrarse con uno indefenso, y mucho menos enamorarse de él. Nalu.


El sol acurrucado en el horizonte se despedía otro duro día.

En este mundo ocurren muchas maravillas que pasan ocasionalmente desapercibidas, y esta era una de ellas. Una maravilla que relaja los sentidos y da rienda suelta a la melancolía. Sientes que el tiempo va cada vez mas lento, y te das cuenta de que la vida esta llena de infinitos momentos y sentimientos.

Sentimientos que se personificados en colores, colores, tantos colores, brillan por su singularidad mientras se mezclaban entre ellos. Oro y sangre se disolvían en el cielo, sombras se alargaban en el suelo y el sol se despedía de las nubes, prometiendo con sus rayos cegadores la pronta llegada de un nuevo día.

Lucy apreció la bella vista, estando una vez más agradecida con sus genes que la dejaban sentir el calor del sol en su piel. De un salto salió por las grandes puertas del edificio donde trabajaba, había trabajado por once largas horas, hoy había sido un día ajetreado y lleno de obstáculos.

Caminaba por las casi ya vacías calles en dirección a su casa, hoy había decidido dejar el coche en casa, ya que el clima estaba bastante agradable, pero no había sospechado que saldría tan tarde de la clínica. Con el sol ya casi oculto, Lucy aligeró el paso, después de todo nunca se podía ser demasiado cuidadosa.

Giró en la esquina de la calle, desapareciendo de la avenida principal y adentrándose en las profundidades de la ciudad. La primavera había llenado a los pequeños arboles de la vereda llenos de hojas verdes y el aire de polen, el invierno ya se había ido, dejando así la ciudad libre de nieve.

Lucy divisó su pequeña casa blanca en la punta de la colina, y caminó hacia ella, el hogar donde había estado viviendo por los últimos cinco años. Era un lugar pequeño pero acogedor, una casita con jardín, dos pisos y tres habitaciones. Sacando las llaves del bolso, Lucy atravesó la entrada rustica de piedras hacia su puerta, evitando pisar los pequeños caracoles que vivían en las macetas con flores de la entrada.

Cerró la puerta en el mismo momento en el que el ultimo rayo de sol desaparecía del cielo. Encendió las luces, a pesar de poder bien en la oscuridad, y se sacó la chaqueta, colgándola en el perchero de la entrada.

Se dirigió a la cocina y encendió la cafetera mientras que revisaba cuanta sangre le quedaba en la nevera, cerrando la nevera satisfecha por la abundante cantidad, suficiente para tres meses. Un wampir normal devoraría eso en una semana, pero ella, como hibrida que era, necesitaba una cantidad mucho menor comparado con un wampir de pura sangre, claro, también podía estar bajo el sol y comer, las estacas de madera no le hacían daño, y como hembra hibrida que era, era fértil, a diferencia de las hembras wampir.

Lucy se sirvió una taza de café, cogió una bolsa de sangre de la nevera y se fue al salón, tomando un sorbo de su delicioso café se hundió en el sofá y encendió la televisión, se había perdido la mitad del capitulo " Corazón picante", Lucy soltó un refunfuño y se acomodó aun más en el sofá, Luciano se había enterado que Josefa se había acostado con su hermano, la telenovela estaba en un punto culminante, Luciano estaba a punto de tirar la puerta al suelo para buscar respuestas y las encontrará. Josefa abrió la puerta, y en vez de ver la pelea que Lucy esperaba, ya que no le gustaba nada Josefa, Luciano se abalanzó sobre Josefa con un beso apasionado.

Lucy sabia que esta novela era la mar de estúpida, pero no pudo evitar que sus colmillos descendieran al ver la ardiente escena. Bajó la taza de café y la depositó en el suelo, con la otra mano cogió la bolsa de sangre que estaba a su lado y se la llevó a sus labios. Luciano arrancó la ropa de Josefa con sus grandes manos, dejándola desnuda, y Lucy clavó los colmillos en la bolsa con saña. Sus ojos se reflejaban en la televisión, sus ojos marrones ahora brillaban con un intenso rojo. Lucy no apartó la mirada de la escena que se desenvolvía en la televisión, succionando más sangre de la bolsa hasta dejarla vacía.

Los instintos primitivos despertaban un wampir, como el hambre, violencia y...y lo que sea que estaba sucediendo en la televisión en este momento.

Ella era parte wampir, parte humana, completamente hibrida. Habían muy pocos como ella, los híbridos tenían la fuerza de un wampir, pero no su debilidad, eso les hacia casi indestructibles. Su sangre tenia poderes curativos, y con grandes cantidades podía hacer a quien la tomara mucho más fuerte. Por eso había huido de su nido, para no ser explotada por su padre que buscaba poder a cualquier costo.

Después de terminar la bolsa de sangre, Lucy sabia que tenia que comer algún alimento. Giró la cabeza hacia el reloj que colgaba en la pared, ya era tarde, pero tenia hambre. Había una pequeño supermercado que estaba abierto toda la noche, comprará algo rápido y regresará a casa, estaba demasiado cansada y mañana se tenia que levantar temprano.

Apagó la televisión cuando el capitulo se terminó y salió de su casa, el cielo ya estaba completamente oscuro, y las farolas iluminaban las calles, cosa que Lucy no necesitaba ya que podía ver a la perfección en la oscuridad, el supermercado estaba a unos cinco minutos de su casa, así que tampoco llevó su coche.

-Hola- saludó al vigilante al entrar.

-Buenas noches, Lucy- Le saludó de regreso.

Iba a comprar una sopa instantánea o algo parecido, quería algo rápido porque estaba cansada. Caminó a través de los pasillos de comida hasta que llegó a la sección de comida instantánea. Sabia que no era bueno para la salud, pero estaba cansada y no tenia ganas de cocinar.

La vida de Lucy era buena, pero monótona, de casa al trabajo y del trabajo a casa, no había variaciones, ni aventuras, pero era mucho mejor de lo que la esperaba en el nido, lo que antes llamaba casa.

¿Mariscos?¿Carne?¿De que quería su sopa? La verdad que no lo sabia, casi todo le daba igual estos días ¿En esto se había convertido su vida? Le encantaba su trabajo, pero era lo único que llenaba su vida, no tenia amigos y su familia le había dado la espalda.

Con una sopa instantánea en la mano y la cabeza llena de pensamientos deprimentes fue a la caja a pagar, no había fila así que no tardó mucho tiempo.

-Hasta luego- le dijo al guardia.

-Adiós-

Lucy caminó de regreso a casa con una pequeña bolsa en la mano. Un olor le llegó, sangre, en gran cantidad. Estaba muy cerca, sorprendida giró la cabeza, era demasiado tarde, no sabia como no había captado el olor antes, pero ahora prácticamente la asfixiaba, era sangre de Wampir.

Y estaba delante de ella, no se parecía nada, simplemente era un monstruo. El cuerpo se le tensó al verlo, estaba aproximadamente veinte metros del ella, y la calle de repente estaba desierta.

Pero lo que mas miedo le daba era él, tenia forma de hombre, llevaba unos largos pantalones negros y una sudadera negra, pero iba descalzo, y la capucha le cubría el rostro, la luz no lo alcanzaba, era como si fuera el diablo mismo. Oh, sangre, parecía estar bañado en ella, gotas rojas le caían de las manos, sus ropas estaban completamente empapadas por el espeso liquido, y el charco alrededor de él se hacia cada vez más grande.

Era un hombre alto, y Lucy sintió que no podía moverse, estaba pegada al suelo, tenia que escapar, huir de ahí, pero tenia el cuerpo congelado. El hombre levantó la cabeza, alcanzando un tamaño aun mas grande, ese hombre era enorme, y sus ojos rojos brillaban en la mas absoluta oscuridad que su capucha le proporcionaba, parecían fríos y la miraba como si ella fuera su objetivo, ella estaba aterrorizada, el terror crudo que causaba su mirada. A pesar de saber que en una pelea ella ganaría, era el primer enfrentamiento que tenia después de haber huido de casa, el primer wampir que veía desde hace años.

Ese instante pareció una eternidad, hasta que el wampir dio un paso, y la adrenalina comenzó a bombear en el cuerpo de Lucy, vio como con cada paso el hombre dejaba un rastro de sangre en el suelo, mezclándose con las hojas de los arboles, brillando bajo la luz de la luna. Y ella corrió, corrió con todas sus fuerzas, alcanzando una velocidad inhumana. Apartándose el pelo rubio de la cara Lucy sintió como su corazón estaba a punto de explotar, no podía ir a casa, esperaba que el wampir no supiera donde vivía. El miedo de regresar a su nido, de que el wampir detrás de ella hubiera venido a recogerla era tan devorador que sintió como no podía controlarse, sus colmillos se alargaron y sus ojos se volvieron rojos en plena calle, sin poder evitarlo.

Nadia iba a rescatarla, después de todo estaba sola en el mundo.

-Ayúdame- El gemido llegó a los oídos de Lucy. Había alcanzado unos buenos 250 metros en esa carrera de diez segundos, y los lamentos del wampir sonaban alejados, sabia que su curiosidad podía matarla, pero no pudo evitar girar a ver que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

El wampir estaba en el suelo, sin la chaqueta puesta, un pelo rosa manchado de sangre cubría su cabeza, las mangas se le habían subido y Lucy supo que el no había atacado a nadie, la sangre provenía de él, de las heridas causadas por el sol, estaban horriblemente quemadas, como si hubiera pasado todo el día bajo el sol sin poder evitarlo.

Los instintos de Lucy le gritaban que huyera, pero sus ojos no pudieron apartarse de la horripilante escena. El wampir ni siquiera podía levantar la cabeza, pero también podía ser una trampa.

-¿Quién eres?- Le susurró llena de nervios, sabiendo que podía oírla.

-Natsu- respondió con un tono débil- Natsu Dragneel.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Ayúdame, por favor.

Su esencia estaba demasiado débil, Lucy sabia que no fingía, no podía dejarlo ahí, estaba al borde de la muerte.

* * *

Natsu despertó asustado, frio, rezando para que todo fuera una pesadilla y nada mas, que su vida volviera a ser como era antes, una vida normal, sin ser un monstruo lleno de dolor. Intentó acurrucarse para conservar el calor en su cuerpo, pero se sentía rígido y no podía moverse.

Recordaba los sucesos poco a poco, aprendió a las malas que el sol le hacia horrible quemaduras a su piel, que la comida le hacia daño, le daba arcadas y no podía ni tragarla, tenia otro tipo de hambre, las de un demonio, quería sangre.

Le habían atacado hace dos días, estaba confundido, se habían lanzado a su garganta, se la habían desgarrado y habían succionado la vida de él, aun sentía el corte sangrando. Sus pulmones punzaban por el esfuerzo, y un rayo de dolor atravesó su cuerpo. La presión se acumulaba en sus pulmones, ya que eran incapaces de expulsar aire.

El abrió la boca para obligarse a toser, para expulsar el aire utilizado, pero antes de poder hacerlo, sintió que una mano en su mandíbula mantenía su boca abierta. Las gotas de un frio liquido atravesó su garganta. El quería gritar. Pero todo lo que podía hacer era tragar, antes de que el líquido lo ahogara.

No era agua, era más espesa, casi cremosa, y para su sorpresa, había aliviado la presión de su pecho. Pero se terminó rápido, demasiado rápido, y eso lo hizo consiente de que estaba bebiendo de una bolsa de plástico.

Abrió los ojos, estaba en una habitación oscura, estaba atado a la pared, el nudo estaba flojo, pero aun así no podía desatarse, no sabia por que. Preso del pánico comenzó a forcejear. Talvez lo habían capturado, la gente, o los que lo habían atacado . El fuerte movimiento causó que sus heridas se abrieran y comenzaran a sangrar, provocándole aun más dolor.

La puerta se abrió, y Natsu supo que el ser en frente de él era un vampiro o algo por el estilo, pero era muy parecido a el, eso lo calmó un poco, pensó que él era el único en el mundo, que lo desabrirían y lo matarían.

El hecho de que fuera una mujer lo tranquilizaba, no parecía intimidante, pero si preciosa. Tenia cara de niña, ojos grandes y profundamente marrones, su pelo rubio cubría sus mejillas y caía por sus hombros y espalda, no podía ver que tan largo era. Ante la vista no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, estaba cansado, tan cansado.

-¿Por qué estabas herido en el suelo?- Habló ella, Natsu reconoció su voz, e intento aferrarse a ella, intentando no perder la cordura.

-El sol- susurró, el esfuerzo le causó un latigazo de dolor, pero siguió intentándolo- El sol me hizo daño.

-¿Qué hacías bajo el sol?- La curiosidad vibraba en su voz, a la vez que la precaución.

La pregunta sonaba estúpida, y él no sabia como responder, abrió los ojos para poder mirarla de nuevo.

-Tania que ir a trabajar- ¡Quería olvidarse de todo lo que había sucedido!- No sabia que el sol me iba a quemar vivo, la noche anterior me habían convertido en...en...esto- dijo las palabras con el asco que sentía por dentro- No sabia lo que me estaba pasando.- Natsu tragó saliva, aclarando la garganta.

-Mientes- La chica lo miraba sospechosamente, no creía ninguna palabra de lo que el decía, y como prueba de ello mostró el cuchillo plateado que escondía detrás de ella.- Dime la verdad antes de que te mate.

-¡Es verdad!- gritó él asustado, nunca se había sentido asa, su vida era normal hasta que el infierno lo envolvió- Dos hombres me atacaron al llegar del trabajo, me dejaron en el suelo sangrando, al despertarme no podía ver mi reflejo en el espejo, no podía comer, tenia una sed horrible pero no sabia con que satisfacerla. - Comenzó a toser, la garganta le ardía, necesitaba más del liquido que había tomado antes, pero antes tenia que evitar que lo maten- Este no era yo hace dos días, era una persona normal con una vida normal, tu debes de saberlo, saber como se siente ser convertido en un monstruo y que te arranquen la vida de repente.

Lucy se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras del wampir, decía que era un recién convertido, pero estaba prohibido convertir a humanos, a no ser que es ley se haya eliminado, cuando se fue del nido quedaban muy pocos wampir, tal vez...Nada tenia sentido, si el fuera un wampir adulto el sabría que ella era un hibrido, no había sido convertida, pero ella si sabia como se sentía que le arrancaran la vida de las manos. Si lo que él decía era verdad y no provenía de ningún nido, mas bien había sido atacado, entonces eso significaba que el era solo un bebé, puede que sea un humano adulto, pero para el mundo wampir, él había sido convertido hace dos días, eso solo significaba que él era un bebé wampir, uno asustado y perdido, su mentor, el que lo había convertido, la había dejado solo, sin guiarle y sin enseñarle nada. No le sorprendía que estuviera tan herido y asustado.

Pero si el mentía...podía ser un juego, ella podía matar a un bebé wampir en segundos, era un plan absurdo para que la capturaran. Lucy se acercó a él y le arrancó la ropa de un tirón, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de heridas, sangre seca pero se veía claramente sus venas hinchadas y moradas, su cuerpo intentaba aceptar el cambio que se estaba produciendo, el sol y el hambre de sangre se lo hacían mas difícil, el bebé estaba diciendo la verdad, había sido convertido hace 48 horas aproximadamente. Ella no tenia miedo estar tan cerca de él, estaba atado con cadenas de plata, y ella tenia un cuchillo hecho del mismo material en la mano.

Esa misma tarde se había quejado de su vida, una vida aburrida y monótona. ¿Quién iba a pensar que se encontraría con un bebé en la calle?

-Estas herido y así no puedes hablar, te voy a curar y ya no vas a sufrir más, pero si te atreves a traicionarme no dudaré en matarte. Yo no quería esto, y me puedo deshacer de ti en el momento que quiera, tu vida humana a desaparecido, así que puede que no lo entiendas, no te dejes engañar por mi apariencia, puedo destrozarte en cuestión de segundos- Lucy hablaba consciente de la fuerza sobrenatural que poseía, al saber que su padre no había mandado había hecho que hasta la ultima pizca de miedo desapareciera de su sistema- Acéptame como tu maestra.- Lucy saltó y apoyó sus piernas en la pared, sujetándose de las cadenas que ataban al bebé a la pared.

Le expuso su cuello, para que su cuerpo abandonara a su antiguo maestro y la tomara a ella como guía, su sangre hibrida curaría sus heridas y ayudaría a su cuerpo a convertirse por completo en cuestión de horas.

Natsu intentó resistirse, prefería morir antes de beber sangre, pero sus palabras le habían hecho sentir seguro, como si todo fuera a ir bien. Ella decía que era mas fuerte que él, y no lo dudaba, su cuerpo obedecía a sus ordenes como si fuera un niño perdido.

-Encuentra la vena principal con tus labios- Ella estaba prácticamente pegada a el, colgando de las ataduras que los unían a los dos, con una mano se apartó el pelo rubio del cuello y presionó su garganta contra su boca- Tus dientes sabrán que hacer, deja que tus instintos te guíen- Sintió el cambió en su cuerpo, sabia que sus jade ahora brillaban con ese horrible rojo que tanto odiaba, y que sus colmillos sobresalían de sus labios, pero ella le había dicho que tenia que hacer, y por alguna razón, a pesar de haberlo amenazado con la muerte y de tenerlo atado en la pared, sabia que podía confiar en ella.

No pudo resistirse a lamer su garganta, a sentir su pulso bajo su lengua, y dejar rienda suelta a lo que estos dos largos días se había estado resistiendo. Sus dientes atravesaron su piel y llegaron a su vena, no pudo evitar gemir, era un sabor delicioso, y le hacia tan bien, oh dios, le hacia tan bien, su sabor era exquisito, como a naranjas con miel.

Ella era una extraña, pero el abrazo se sintió intimo.

Mientras más bebía de ella, sabia que nunca se iban a separar. A pesar de estar atado de brazos arriba, podía sentir como ella lo llenaba de calidez de una manera que nunca había sentido. Tenia miedo, pero sabia que estaba seguro.

* * *

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAA, se que muchos me vais a matar ya que dije que no iba a subir nada porue tengo examenes dentro de poco y me iba a dedicar a estudiar, pero como muchos sabreis, esto es una tentacion que no se puede resistir**

 **No se como salió el capitulo, o si lo disfrutasteis, pero espero que si, es que estoy un poco insegura con el.**

 **Un besazo a todos y feliz dia del trabajador (Que es el lunes) aun que yo no trabaje, solo estudie, aun asi voy a disfrutar el festivo ;D**

 **Cuidense**

 **Aria**

 **¿Comentarios?**


End file.
